This is Our Biggest Nightmare Night 3
by IsmaelandLuigi21
Summary: A sequel to the other two stories. No flames and bad reviews allowed and would be reported.
1. Chapter 1

Nightmare Night is about a few days and everyday are getting ready for it. The Equestria Girls and their friends will be having a great time during it as a matter of fact. They will find what to wear during Nightmare Night of course. They will look to see which costumes to wear for them. Let's hope that the girls will have a great nightmare night this year.

"Nightmare Night is about few days away" said Sunset Shimmer.

"I heard about that, Sunset" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"Nightmare Night is going to be a good one this year" said Rarity.

"It sure will, Rarity" said Sunset Shimmer. "In fact, we had a great Nightmare Night party last year"

"Nightmare Night can only come once a year" said Rainbow Dash.

"Exactly, Rainbow" said Sunset Shimmer. "Let's get to class now"

"Okay, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash.

The girls went to their class and took their seats.

"Here we are now, girls" said Sunset Shimmer. "Just in time for class"

"I can see our teacher" said Rainbow Dash.

"Good morning, students" said the teacher. "We all know that Nightmare Night is about a few days away"

"We know that, ma'am" said Sunset Shimmer. "Hopefully that Celestia and Luna will decorate the gym in time for Nightmare Night"

"They have the stuff ready, Sunset" said Twilight. "I wonder what they will dressed as this year"

"We will see, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Students, I have the assignments with me" said the teacher.

She gave the assignments to her students and they began working on it.

"It's just our math assignments" said Sunset Shimmer.

Later, the girls turned their assignments in to the teacher.

"Did you finish your assignments?" The teacher asked.

"We sure did, ma'am" said Sunset Shimmer.

"That's great" said the teacher. "I will grade your assignments soon"

"Thanks, ma'am" said Sunset Shimmer.

"No problem, Sunset" said the teacher. "Go back to your seats"

The girls went back to their seats and rest for a bit. See what happens in the next chapter.


	2. Rarity Being Bullied

Sunset Shimmer and the rest of the Equestria Girls are now getting ready to go to school. Nightmare Night is about a few days as a matter of fact. They will keep an eye on the bully of course. Bullies are mean to the students and they could hurt their feelings. Let's hope that the girls will keep an eye on the bully.

"Have a great day at school, Sunset" said Sunset's mom.

"I sure will, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "See you later"

Her mom left Canterlot High and went to work.

"Hi, there, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Hi, Sunset" said Twilight. "We are ready for a great day at school today"

"Yes, we are, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer. "In fact, Nightmare Night are a few days away"

"That is true, Sunset" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"We better get to class now before we will be late" said Rainbow Dash.

The girls went to their class and took their seats.

"Just in time, Sunset" said Twilight. "Here comes our teacher now"

"Good morning, class" said the teacher. "I hope you will have a wonderful day"

"Thanks, ma'am" said Sunset Shimmer.

Later, the girls saw a bully making fun of Rarity.

"So, you are a fashionista?" A bully asked.

"Yes, I am" said Rarity.

"You will never become a fashion model" said a bully.

"Look, Rarity is bullying" said Sunset Shimmer.

"That can't be good, Sunset" said Twilight. "Let's go help her"

"Great idea, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer.

They to the school hall and stopped the bully.

"What did you stop me?" A bully asked.

"Because you were bullying at Rarity" said Sunset Shimmer.

"I can bully whatever I want" said a bully.

"That is rude" said Sunset Shimmer. "I'm going to tell Celestia"

She talks to Celestia and she took that bully away.

"Thank you for rescuing me, girls" said Rarity.

"No problem, Rarity" said Sunset Shimmer. "Let's go back to class"

They went back to class and took their seats. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	3. Buying Candies

The Equestria Girls are now getting ready to buy candies at the store. They would find a lot of candies as a matter of fact. They will need them in time for Nightmare Night of course. The kids don't want to go trick or treating without candies. They would be upset. Let's hope that the girls will buy candies at the store.

"Girls, we are getting ready to go to the store" said Sunset Shimmer.

"We will be there, Sunset" said Twilight.

"Okay, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer.

She saw the rest of the girls going downstairs.

"We are here now, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash. "We are all dressed"

"That's great, girls" said Sunset Shimmer. "In fact, the kids can't go trick or treating without candies"

"You are right, Sunset" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"Let's go now, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

The girls left home and went to the store.

"Here we are now, girls" said Sunset Shimmer. "I see Kerry now"

"Hi, girls" said Kerry.

"Hi, Kerry" said Rainbow Dash. "What have you been up to?"

"I am about to buy decorations for Canterlot High" said Kerry. "They need it in time for Nightmare Night"

"That's nice of you, Kerry" said Sunset Shimmer. "Are you buying candies as well?"

"Yes, Sunset" said Kerry. "I need them before Nightmare Night comes"

"Same as us" said Sunset Shimmer. "The kids want them when they are trick or treating"

"Exactly, Sunset" said Kerry. "My mom will give away candies to the kids"

"Do you know where the candies at?" Applejack asked.

"They are at the candy aisle, Applejack" said Kerry.

"Thanks" said Applejack.

"No problem" said Kerry.

The girls went to the candy aisle and brought the candies.

"Let's go pay for it" said Sunset Shimmer.

The girls went to the cashier and pays it.

"Thank you for shopping with us" said the cashier. "Have a great day"

"You too, sir" said Sunset Shimmer. "See you later"

The girls went back home from the store. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	4. Park

Sunset Shimmer wakes up from her bed and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Then, she spit the toothpaste out of her mouth and put her toothbrush away. She will be going to the park with her friends as a matter of fact. They will have a great day there of course. Let's hope that Sunset Shimmer and her friends will have a great day at the park.

"Good morning, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Good morning, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "I am making breakfast right now"

"It smells good, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "In fact, I will eat them when it's ready"

"That's good, honey" said Sunset's mom. "Pancakes is for breakfast today"

"All right, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

She went downstairs and had breakfast with her mom.

"Good pancakes, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"I'm glad you like them, Sunset" said Sunset's mom.

They saw Sunset's friends outside.

"Mom, my friends are here" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Be careful now, Sunset" said Sunset's mom.

"I sure will, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

She left the house and went with her friends.

"Hi, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Hi, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash. "What have you been up to today?"

"I had breakfast with my mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"That's nice of her, Sunset" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

At the park, Sunset Shimmer and her friends are playing soccer.

"Pass the ball to me, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash.

She passed the ball to Rainbow Dash and kicks it and scores a goal.

"Good kick, Rainbow Dash" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Thanks, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash. "Soccer is the best game to play"

"I see a lot of leaves falling" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Same here, Sunset" said Twilight. "The weather is about to cool off"

"Nightmare Night is about to come, girls" said Kerry. "We are about a few days from now"

"That is true, Kerry" said Sunset Shimmer. "I hope you had fun in the park too"

Sunset Shimmer and her friends are having a great day at the park. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	5. Picking Apples

The snow is now gone again, and Sue and her friends are now going back to school. They will be taking a pop quiz as a matter of fact. They already remember what to do during the pop quiz of course. They will be doing all the questions without skipping them. Let's hope that Sue and her friends will do good on their pop quiz.

"Have a great day at school, Sue" said Principal Rodriguez.

"I sure will, mom" said Sue. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Sue.

"Hi, Sue" said one of her friends. "We are having a pop quiz"

"I know that" said Sue. "In fact, we did good on our last pop quiz"

"We better get to class now" said her other friend.

Sue and her friends went to their class and took their seats.

"Good morning, class" said the teacher. "The pop quiz is happening today"

"Did you bring the quiz?" Sue asked.

"I sure did, Sue" said the teacher. "I have them with me"

She gave the pop quiz to her students and they began doing it.

"Begin your pop quiz now" said the teacher.

Later, Sue and her friends saw an old man dead.

"Look, girls" said Sue. "I see an old man dead"

"We better take a look" said one of her friends.

They went there and saw that old man not breathing.

"He is not breathing anymore" said Sue.

"I guess that he was stuck during the snowstorm" said one of her friends.

"I thought so" said Sue.

"What's happening, ladies?" The funeral man asked.

"That old man is dead, sir" said her other friend.

"Alright, we will take care of him" said the funeral man.

He took that old man's body away.

"He is gone now" said Sue.

"He will be missed, Sue" said one of her friends.

"Can we finish the pop quiz now?" Sue asked.

"Sure, Sue" said her other friend.

Sue and her friends went back to class and finish their pop quiz. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	6. Apples with Caramel

Sunset Shimmer and her friends did a lot of hard work for picking up the apples. They will make caramel for their apples as a matter of fact. Apples with caramel is the best treat for Nightmare Night of course. The girls will save some apples for later in case they need some. Let's hope that the girls will be making some apples with caramel.

"Great job at picking the apples from the tree, girls" said Applejack.

"Thanks, Applejack" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"Picking a lot of apples sure was a hard work, Applejack" said Sunset Shimmer. "In fact, we will save some for later in case we need it"

"That is true, Sunset" said Applejack. "I already save some for bobbing apples game"

"What can we do with these apples now?" Kerry asked.

"We can dip them with caramel" said Applejack.

"I wonder who is making caramel" said Sunset Shimmer.

"You'll see, Sunset" said Applejack. "Come inside now"

The girls went inside, and they saw that it was Starlight Glimmer who was making caramel.

"Hi, Starlight" said Sunset Shimmer. "I didn't know you were making caramel"

"Applejack helped me make some" said Starlight.

"That's nice of you, Starlight" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Thanks, Sunset" said Starlight.

"No problem" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Now that the caramel was made, we can dip the apples with caramel" said Applejack.

"How can we do that, Applejack?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I have some sticks with me" said Applejack.

They put them on top of the apples. Then, they dipped them with caramel.

"That looks good, Applejack" said Kerry. "I hope everyone else will like them"

"I hope so too, Kerry" said Applejack. "I save some for them"

"That's great, Applejack" said Twilight. "We can eat them right now"

The girls ate the apples with caramel.

"That was good" said Rainbow Dash. "I really enjoyed them"

"Same here" said Applejack. "Good thing that we save them for everyone else"

The girls enjoyed having apples with caramel. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	7. Buying Costumes

The Equestria Girls are now getting ready to buy costumes at the store. Nightmare Night is about a few days away as a matter of fact. They can't have their costumes before Nightmare Night of course. They will be looking for a costume that looks good for them. Let's hope that the girls will buy their costumes before Nightmare Night.

"Thank you for helping us making apple with caramel" said Sunset Shimmer.

"No problem, Sunset" said Applejack. "I save them for Nightmare Night"

"That's great, Applejack" said Sunset Shimmer. "In fact, we can't have Nightmare Night without them"

"Exactly, Sunset" said Applejack. "Where are we going to do next?"

"How about we can buy costumes" said Sunset Shimmer.

"That's a great idea, Sunset" said Twilight. "The costumes are on sale at the store right now"

"Let's go now, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

At the store, Sunset Shimmer and her friends went inside and began shopping for costumes.

"Wow, that's a lot of costumes here" said Sunset Shimmer.

"It sure is, Sunset" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"Look, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash. "The Daring Do costume is on sale"

"That's good, Rainbow" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Should I buy it?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Sure, Rainbow" said Sunset Shimmer. "You have enough money for your costume"

"Awesome!" shout Rainbow Dash.

"Sunset, do I look good on my costume?" Twilight asked.

"Yes, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer. "Who are you dressed as?"

"I am a mad scientist, Sunset" said Twilight.

"You are looking on that, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer.

"I am looking like a mermaid, darling" said Rarity.

"That looks good, Rarity" said Sunset Shimmer. "I have got a witch costume"

"Never seen that" said Rainbow Dash. "Does it fit you?"

"It sure is, Rainbow" said Sunset Shimmer. "Let's go to the register to pay"

"Okay, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash.

The girls went in line for a checkout. Then, they paid their costumes and leave.

"Thank you for shopping with us" said the cashier.

The girls went back home from the store. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	8. Cake Mix

The Equestria Girls are now to buy cake mix for the Cake family. They will make it before Nightmare Night as a matter of fact. They don't want to have a party without the cake of course. The girls will remember where to buy the cake mix. The cake mix are located at the grocery store. Let's hope that the girls will buy cake mix for the Cake family.

"We have recently got our costumes, girls" said Rainbow Dash.

"We sure did, Rainbow" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"I wonder what we are going to do next" said Applejack.

"We can buy some cake mix, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

"That's what Mrs. Cake wants, Sunset" said Twilight.

"She sure does, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer. "In fact, we can't have a Nightmare Night party without the cake"

"Can we go to the store now?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Sure, we can, Rainbow" said Sunset Shimmer. "Let's go now, girls"

Sunset Shimmer and her friends went to the store.

"Here we are now, girls" said Sunset Shimmer. "We better go shopping for shop other items"

"Alright, Sunset" said Twilight.

Later, they went to the aisle where they sell cake mix, frosting and such.

"I see the cake mix, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash.

"Go get it, Rainbow" said Sunset Shimmer.

She did so and went to the cashier to checkout.

"You brought the cake mix to make the cake for Nightmare Night?" The cashier asked.

"It is for Mrs. Cake, sir" said Sunset Shimmer. "She needs it for her recipe"

"Okay, ma'am" said the cashier.

They paid for it and left the store.

"Thank you for shopping with us" said the cashier.

At the Sugarcube Corner, Sunset Shimmer and her friends brought out the cake for Mrs. Cake.

"Thank you for buying me cake mix, girls" said Mrs. Cake. "It was nice of you"

"No problem, ma'am" said Sunset Shimmer. "Hopefully the cake will be ready by the time Nightmare Night comes"

Mrs. Cake began making a cake for Nightmare Night. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	9. Trying Out Costumes

Sunset Shimmer and her friends are now going to try their costumes. They had already bought their costumes as a matter of fact. They will try to put them on of course. There are a few days away from Nightmare Night. The girls will try to see if they fit them. Let's hope that the girls will try to put on their costumes.

"So, Sunset, what are we going to do now?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"How about putting on our costumes" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Great idea, Sunset" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"We haven't worn them as of yet, Sunset" said Applejack.

"That is true, Applejack" said Sunset Shimmer. "In fact, we can try to see if the costumes fit"

"Alright, Sunset" said Applejack.

"I will start off with Rainbow Dash" said Sunset Shimmer. "You have your costume with you"

"I sure do, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash.

"There is a dressing room here" said Sunset Shimmer.

Rainbow Dash went to the dressing room and puts on her costume. Then, she came out with her costume on.

"What do you think about my new costume, Sunset?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"That looks good, Rainbow" said Sunset Shimmer. "Twilight, you are next"

"Thanks, Sunset" said Twilight.

"No problem, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer.

Twilight went to the dressing room to put on her costume.

"Hopefully Twilight will look good on her costume" said Sunset Shimmer.

"I hope so too, Sunset" said Applejack.

They saw Twilight came out of the dressing room.

"What do you think about your new costume, Twilight?" Sunset Shimmer asked.

"That looks perfect, Sunset" said Twilight. "I am looking like a mad scientist"

"Exactly, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer. "Here comes Rarity in her witch costume"

"How do I look, Sunset?" Rarity asked.

"You look amazing, Rarity" said Sunset Shimmer.

"I am looking good on my safari costume" said Applejack. "Pinkie Pie is a clown and Fluttershy is a vampire"

"That's great, Applejack" said Sunset Shimmer.

The girls did a good job for trying out their costumes. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	10. Picking a Pumpkin

The Equestria Girls have tryout their costumes before Nightmare Night. They really like their costumes as a matter of fact. They will keep them to wear it of course. The girls are now going to a pick a pumpkin. They need them in time for Nightmare Night. The pumpkins are located at Sweet Apple Acres. Let's hope that the girls will pick a pumpkin.

"Did you like the costumes, girls?" Sunset Shimmer.

"We sure did, Sunset" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"I like my costume, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash.

"Same here" said Sunset Shimmer. "In fact, we will wear them during Nightmare Night"

"That is true, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash.

"So, what should we do next?" Sunset Shimmer asked.

"How about picking a pumpkin" said Kerry.

"That's a good idea, Kerry" said Sunset Shimmer. "I wonder where the pumpkins are at"

"I have some at Sweet Apple Acres" said Applejack.

"That's great, Applejack" said Sunset Shimmer.

At Sweet Apple Acres, the girls saw a lot of pumpkins being grow.

"That's a lot of pumpkins, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

"I know, Sunset" said Applejack. "Granny Smith helped me to plant one"

"Was it a hard work?" Sunset Shimmer asked.

"It sure was, Sunset" said Applejack. "Time to pick out a pumpkin"

"Alright, Applejack" said Sunset Shimmer.

The girls are looking for a pumpkin that is good for Nightmare Night.

"Keep looking until we find a right one" said Applejack.

Later, they saw a huge pumpkin.

"Look, girls" said Applejack. "We just found something"

"Wow, that pumpkin is huge" said Rainbow Dash.

"I know, Rainbow Dash" said Applejack. "Help me push harder, girls"

"We sure will, Applejack" said Sunset Shimmer.

The girls push a huge pumpkin until they stopped pushing.

"Good pushing, girls" said Applejack. "That was a hard work"

"My arms are tired" said Rainbow Dash.

"Same here" said Sunset Shimmer. "We did a good job though"

"Exactly, Sunset" said Applejack.

The girls have found a big pumpkin for Nightmare Night. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	11. Carving the Pumpkin

The Equestria Girls and Kerry have found a big pumpkin for Nightmare Night. They will take out the stuffing from the pumpkin as a matter of fact. They will make a jack o' lantern of course. They can't have a Nightmare Night without a jack o' lantern. They will make a face on the pumpkin. Let's hope that the girls will make a jack o' lantern.

"We have just found a big pumpkin, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

"We sure did, Sunset" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"It sure was a heavy pumpkin, Sunset" said Applejack.

"We know, Applejack" said Sunset Shimmer. "In fact, we can take the stuffing from the pumpkin"

"How can we do that?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"We can cut the top and take out the stuffing" said Sunset Shimmer.

"That stuffing will be for my pie" said Pinkie Pie.

"That's true, Pinkie" said Sunset Shimmer. "You need a recipe for your pumpkin pie"

They cut the top of the pumpkin and took out the stuffing and put them on the pie.

"That looks good, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

"I know, Sunset" said Pinkie Pie. "I will put them in the oven"

"We will carve the pumpkin after we brought the newspaper" said Sunset Shimmer.

They cover the table with newspapers and put the pumpkin on top.

"Did you sketch the face before we carve the pumpkin?" Sunset Shimmer.

"I sure did, Sunset" said Kerry. "I also have the stem with me"

She showed to the girls.

"That looks nice, Kerry" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Thanks, Sunset" said Kerry.

"No problem, Kerry" said Sunset Shimmer. "Time to carve the pumpkin"

The girls carving the pumpkin and they made the face from the sketch that Kerry draws. Then, they brought the candle and lights it up and put it inside the pumpkin.

"What do you think, girls?" Sunset Shimmer asked.

"That looks awesome, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash. "I like it"

"Same here" said Sunset Shimmer. "It's like a jack o' lantern"

The girls have finished making a jack o' lantern. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	12. Pumpkin Pie

The Equestria Girls and Kerry are now going to make a pumpkin pie for Nightmare Night. They don't want to have a Nightmare Night party without the pumpkin pie as a matter of fact. They will remember how to make one of course. The girls have the recipe for the pie. Let's hope that the girls will make the pie for Nightmare Night.

"We worked hard on carving the pumpkin, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash.

"We sure did, Rainbow" said Sunset Shimmer. "In fact, we didn't make a mess when we carved the pumpkin"

"What should we do now?" Applejack asked.

"We can help Pinkie make a pumpkin pie" said Sunset Shimmer.

"That's a great idea, Sunset" said Kerry.

"Can we help her?" Twilight asked.

"Sure, we can, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer. "We have the recipe for the pie"

"We can remember what the recipes are, girls" said Kerry.

"That is true, Kerry" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"Where is the recipe for the pie?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I have it here, Rainbow" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Thanks, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash.

"No problem, Rainbow Dash" said Sunset Shimmer. "First, mix sugar, cinnamon, salt, ginger and cloves in a small bowl"

They mixed the ingredients in the small bowl.

"Next, we need to crack the eggs in a large bowl" said Sunset Shimmer.

She cracks the eggs in the large bowl.

"Then, we stir the pumpkin and sugar-spice mixture" said Sunset Shimmer.

"We will gradually stir in evaporated milk" said Rainbow Dash.

"Exactly, Rainbow" said Sunset Shimmer.

They stir the recipes.

"Now, we pour into the pie shell" said Sunset Shimmer.

They pour it into the shell.

"We need to bake in preheated for about 425 degrees for 15 minutes and reduce temperature to 350 degrees" said Sunset Shimmer. "Bake it for about 40 to minutes"

They put the pie in the oven and puts the timer for 55 minutes. Later, they heard the timer beeping and Sunset Shimmer took out the pie.

"Good work, girls" said Sunset Shimmer. "We will put in the refrigerator"

The girls put the pie on the refrigerator on put whipped cream on top. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	13. Planning a Party

Sunset Shimmer and her friends are now at school. They will have a great day at school as a matter of fact. They are planning to have a Nightmare Night party there of course. Everyone is invited for the party. They had a party at the gym as the girls are planning for it. Let's hope that the girls will plan for a party.

"Have a great day at school, Sunset" said Sunset's mom.

"I sure will, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Hi, Sunset" said Twilight. "We are planning for a Nightmare Night party"

"That's great, girls" said Sunset Shimmer. "In fact, we had a good party last year"

"That is true, Sunset" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"We better get to class now" said Kerry.

"Okay, Kerry" said Sunset Shimmer.

The girls went to their class and took their seats.

"Here comes our teacher now" said Applejack.

"Good morning, class" said the teacher. "I hope you will have a great day at school"

"We sure will, ma'am" said Sunset Shimmer.

Later, the girls are with Celestia to talk about the party.

"Celestia, we are planning to have a Nightmare Night party" said Sunset Shimmer.

"For this year, Sunset?" Celestia asked.

"Yes, ma'am" said Sunset Shimmer. "We had one last year"

"I wonder where the party will be held at" said Celestia.

"It will be held at the gym, ma'am" said Sunset Shimmer.

They went to the gym and cleans up the mess.

"So, the party that you said will be here at the gym" said Celestia.

"That is true, Celestia" said Sunset Shimmer. "We can invite everyone to come over"

"I will make the invitations" said Rainbow Dash.

"Thanks, Rainbow Dash" said Sunset Shimmer. "That's nice of you"

"You're welcome, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash. "The Nightmare Night party at Canterlot High has been scheduled"

The party for Nightmare Night will be a good one. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	14. Library

Sunset Shimmer and her friends are now done school for the day. They will be going to the library as a matter of fact. They will read about scary books of course. The girls are almost ready for Nightmare Night. They will be quiet when they are at the library. Let's hope that the girls will behave at the library after school.

"That was a great day at school, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

"It sure was, Sunset" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"Where are we going now, Sunset?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"We are going to the library, girls" said Sunset Shimmer. "In fact, they have books about Halloween"

"Let's go there, Sunset" said Twilight.

Later, the girls went inside the library and saw some students reading books.

"That's a lot of students reading a book" said Rainbow Dash.

"We have to be quiet at the library, Rainbow" said Sunset Shimmer quietly.

"Sorry, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash quietly.

"It's okay, Rainbow" said Sunset Shimmer quietly. "Let's go find a book to read"

The girls are looking for a book until they saw Starlight Glimmer.

"Hi, Starlight" said Sunset Shimmer quietly. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to find a book that has Halloween" said Starlight Glimmer quietly.

"We can look for it, Starlight" said Sunset Shimmer quietly.

"Thanks, Sunset" said Starlight Glimmer quietly.

The girls look for a book for Starlight until they found one.

"Look what I found, girls" said Sunset Shimmer quietly. "It's a book about Nightmare Night"

"Give it to Starlight, Sunset" said Twilight quietly.

"Alright, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer quietly.

The girls gave the Halloween book to Starlight Glimmer.

"Thank you for giving me a book" said Starlight Glimmer quietly.

"No problem, Starlight" said Sunset Shimmer quietly. "We will hear you hearing"

"That's nice of you, Starlight" said Starlight Glimmer quietly.

After the library, the girls are now heading home.

"Time to go now, girls" said Sunset Shimmer. "Nightmare Night is tomorrow"

The girls went back home from the library. There may or may not be the last chapter of this long story. See what happens next.


	15. Last Chapter

It is now Nightmare Night and the Equestria Girls are ready to go trick or treating. They will get as much candies as they get as a matter of fact. They will go to the Nightmare Night party of course. They had a good Nightmare Night party at CHS last year. It will be the last chapter of this story. Let's hope that Nightmare Night will do well this year.

"Are you almost ready for trick or treating, girls?" Sunset Shimmer.

"We are, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash. "We just need to find our costumes"

"Alright, Rainbow" said Sunset Shimmer. "In fact, we will be getting candies today"

"We sure will, Sunset" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

They put on their costumes.

"Great costumes, girls" said Starlight Glimmer.

"Thanks, Starlight" said Sunset Shimmer.

The girls left the house and began trick or treating.

"Now, which house do we go first?" Kerry asked.

"We can we go to my house" said Applejack.

"That's a good idea, Applejack" said Sunset Shimmer. "Let's go there"

The girls went there, and Applejack rang the doorbell.

"Nightmare Night! What a fright! Give us something sweet to bite!" said the girls.

"Good costumes, girls" said Granny Smith.

"Thanks, Granny Smith" said Applejack. "Do you have any candies for us?"

"I sure do" said Granny Smith.

She gave the candies to girls and left.

"That was nice of her, Applejack" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Thanks, Sunset" said Applejack.

"Why don't go to my house" said Pinkie Pie.

"Good idea, Pinkie" said Twilight.

The girl went to Pinkie's house and rang the doorbell.

"Nightmare Night! What a fright! Give us something sweet to bite!" said the girls.

"I like your costumes" said Maud Pie.

"Thanks, Maud" said Pinkie Pie.

She gave the costumes to the girls and left.

"We can go to the party after we are done trick or treating" said Kerry.

"That's right, Kerry" said Rainbow Dash. "We have set up the gym in time for Nightmare Night"

"Exactly, Rainbow" said Kerry. "We are going to Sunset's house"

They went to Sunset's house and Sunset rang the doorbell.

"Nightmare Night! What a fright! Give us something sweet to bite!" said the girls.

"Hi, girls" said Sunset's mom. "I hope you had great day"

"Thanks, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

She gave the candies to the girls and left.

"Where do we go next?" Twilight asked.

"My house now" said Rainbow Dash.

The girls went to Rainbow's house and Rainbow rang the doorbell.

"Nightmare Night! What a fright! Give us something sweet to bite!" said the girls.

"Good costume, girls" said Bow Hothoof. "We got candies for you"

They gave the candies to the girls and left.

"Have a great Nightmare Night, girls" said Windy Whistles.

"Thanks, mom" said Rainbow Dash.

"That's nice of your parents, Rainbow" said Sunset Shimmer.

"My family are having candies right now" said Fluttershy.

"Let's go there, Fluttershy" said Starlight Glimmer.

They went to Fluttershy's house and Fluttershy rang the doorbell.

"Nightmare Night! What a fright! Give us something sweet to bite!" said the girls.

"Hi, girls" said Zephyr Breeze. "I hope you will great day"

"We sure will" said Fluttershy.

He gave the candies to the girls and left.

"Time to go to my house now" said Starlight Glimmer.

They went there, and Starlight rang the doorbell.

"Nightmare Night! What a fright! Give us something sweet to bite!" said the girls.

"Good costume, girls" said her mom. "I have the candies with me"

"Thanks, mom" said Starlight Glimmer.

She gave the candies to the girls and left.

"We are moving on to my house" said Rarity.

"Okay, Rarity" said Sunset Shimmer.

The girls went to Rarity's house and Rarity rang the doorbell.

"Nightmare Night! What a fright! Give us something sweet to bite!" said the girls.

"I like your costumes, girls" said Sweetie Belle.

"Thanks, Sweetie Belle" said Rarity.

"I have some candy with me" said Sweetie Belle.

She gave them to the girls and left.

"Our last house is mine" said Twilight. "My family are there"

"Then, we will go to the Nightmare Night party" said Sunset Shimmer.

"That's right, Sunset" said Twilight.

The girls went to Twilight's house and Twilight rang the doorbell.

"Nightmare Night! What a fright! Give us something sweet to bite!" said the girls.

"You're look cute on your costumes, girls" said Twilight Velvet.

"Thanks, mom" said Twilight.

She gave the candies to the girls and left.

"See you at the party" said Twilight Velvet.

"Okay, mom" said Twilight. "See you later"

"That was our last house" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Actually, there's one more" said Kerry.

They went to Kerry's house and Kerry rang the doorbell.

"Nightmare Night! What a fright! Give us something sweet to bite!" said the girls.

"You're good at trick or treating" said Kerry's mom.

"Thanks, mom" said Kerry.

She gave the candies to the girls and left.

"Now that's our last house" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Let's go to the party" said Rainbow Dash.

Sunset Shimmer and her friends went to Canterlot High and enters the gym.

"Wow, that's a lot of people here" said Rainbow Dash.

"I know" said Sunset Shimmer. "There are a lot of activities here"

"I wonder what we can do here" said Applejack.

"There's pin the tail on a bat" said Pinkie Pie.

"That's a good game" said Twilight. "Let's play"

They play with it and Pinkie Pie blind folds Twilight.

"Twilight, you're first" said Pinkie Pie.

Twilight puts tail on the left side of the bat.

"So close, Twilight" said Pinkie Pie. "Good try though"

She then blind folds Rarity and puts the tail on the far right.

"Still not quite it" said Pinkie Pie.

She blind fold Sunset Shimmer and she puts tail on back of it.

"We got a winner, girls" said Pinkie Pie. "Sunset Shimmer has pinned the tail in the correct location"

"Great job, Sunset" said Twilight.

"Thanks, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer. "Let's see what Applejack is up to"

They saw Applejack bobbing the apples.

"Great job, Applejack" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Thanks, Sunset" said Applejack. "This is the best part for Nightmare Night"

"It sure is, Applejack" said Sunset Shimmer.

They saw everyone dancing to the Halloween music.

"Can we dance to the Halloween music?" Rarity asked.

"Sure, we can, Rarity" said Twilight. "Let's dance with it"

They dance to the Halloween music.

"That's nice to have Vinyl playing it" said Rainbow Dash.

"We are having a great time, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

"I see Pinkie Pie selling the pumpkin pies" said Twilight.

"Are you here to try the pies?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"We sure are, Pinkie" said Sunset Shimmer.

They brought a pie and ate a slice of it.

"Good pie, girls" said Applejack. "That was delicious"

"Our parents are here as well" said Sunset Shimmer.

"I see them now" said Kerry. "It was nice that we were invited to come for the Nightmare Night party"

"We still have the candy from earlier, Kerry" said Starlight Glimmer.

"I know that, Starlight" said Kerry. "We will eat them after the party"

"Okay, Kerry" said Starlight Glimmer.

Later, the Nightmare Night party ends, and Princess Luna came to the stage.

"I would like to thank everyone for coming over to the party" said Luna. "Hopefully we can have the party again next year"

"I hope so too, Luna" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Have a great Nightmare Night and good night, everyone" said Luna.

The students left Canterlot High.

"That was great girls" said Luna. "This year's Nightmare Night is a big success"

"We can have it again next year, Luna" said Sunset Shimmer.

"We better get going now" said Twilight. "We have a lot of candies to eat"

"I can come with you, girls" said Luna.

"Alright, Luna" said Sunset Shimmer.

At home, the girls and Luna are having their Halloween candies.

"Did you trick or treating as well, Luna?" Sunset Shimmer asked.

"I sure did, Sunset" said Luna. "Candy corn is my favorite"

"Same for us" said Sunset Shimmer.

The girls and Luna enjoying their Halloween candies and have a great Nightmare Night. I will be making a sequel for this story next year. I hope you will like this story. Have a Happy Halloween. The end.


End file.
